The present invention relates in general to a suspension system for attaching a load-bearing member to a lifting mechanism of a hoisting apparatus for a person, especially a handicapped person in sitting or recumbent disposition, and in particular relates to a suspension system of a type including a framework having at least three tow lines secured to the lifting mechanism and extending downwardly for attachment to the load-bearing member at points of securement positioned in front and behind a viewing direction of a person carried by the load-bearing member.
German Pat. No. DE 42 25 851 A1 describes a transport device which includes a running gear which travels on a rail in an operating direction, and a lifting mechanism which depends from the running gear via a flat belt. Arranged at the forward end and at the rearward end of the lifting mechanism, as viewed in operating direction, are two carriers which are aligned transversely to the operating direction and deflect tow lines downwardly. A load-bearing member for support of a person is secured to the tow lines at their ends distant to the carriers.
A drawback of this type of suspension for securing the load-bearing member to the lifting mechanism is the inability to permit a simple and convenient positional change of the person, in particular a change from a seated disposition into a recumbent disposition, or vice versa.